Haptic feedback interface devices are used for a variety of different functions and are often used with a variety of computer systems. For example, haptic feedback interface devices are used with computer controlled simulations, games, and other application programs. A computer system typically displays a graphical environment to a user on a display screen or other output device. The user can interact with the displayed environment to play a game, experience a simulation or “virtual reality” environment, or otherwise influence events or images depicted on the screen or in an application program or operating system. Such user interaction can be implemented through an interface device, such as a joystick, “joypad” button controller, mouse, trackball, stylus and tablet, foot or hand pedals, control knob, touch panel, etc., that is connected to the computer system. The computer updates the graphical display in response to manipulation of the interface device and provides haptic feedback based on manipulation and/or movement of the object. Examples of such interface devices are disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 10/285,450, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Providing Tactile Sensations,” which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The haptic feedback provided by the interface device is often output via actuators in the interface device. These actuators typically include either an active actuator or a resistive actuator, depending upon the desired haptic effect. In addition, interface devices exist that include both resistive and active actuators (i.e., hybrid interface devices). Such interface devices, however, often use the different types of actuators to output feedback that is actuator dependent. In other words, the resistive actuator is used to output one type of feedback and the active actuator is used to output a different type of feedback.
A need exists, however, for improvements in interface devices and control schemes for interface devices that use resistive and active actuators to produce desired haptic effects.